Maeghan MacGregor
"I'm not in love, 'cause I am a mess.", Maeghan MacGregor 'Maeghan Aurora Whitlock MacGregor ' (født 13. januar) ble plassert i Smygard av valghatten og er en elev ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. I slekt med tvillingsøsteren Nebellied, som går på Galtvort, men bor i Tyskland med adoptivfaren sin. To lillesøstere, Sorcha (Sårtsja, men kalles bare Sora) og Gaisteag (Gaj-sti, ofte kalt Gaia), de er tvillinger og for øyeblikket 8 år gamle. Mor og far bor sammen med hennes to små søstre. Mor heter Selene, og far Dougal. Søstrene er tvillinger, 8 år yngre enn Mae. Foreldrene er veldig stolte av slektskapet sitt og deres, mens Mae egentlig ikke bryr seg noe voldsomt. Hun har dog blitt miljøskadet av foreldrenes holdninger og fordommer, så hun kan til tider være litt spydig mot folk som ikke er i Smygard eller Ravnklo, og har ingenting til overs for gomper. Maeghan har tidvis bodd hos og har stort sett vokst opp hos besteforeldrene sine, Sylvia og Tiernan Whitlock, fordi foreldrene arbeidet mye utenlands og de stolte bare på besteforeldrene (Selenes foreldre) nok til å la dem oppdra datteren. Hun har ikke noe spesielt nært forhold til foreldrene sine, men hun bryr seg om dem. Hun er veldig glad i småsøsknene sine, og vil beskytte dem med sitt eget liv. Tvillingsøsteren, Nebellied fant ut om da hun gikk i tredje, har hun nå forsonet seg med. Hun forstår ikke hvordan foreldrene kunne adoptere henne - en av dem - bort, og har ikke direkte tatt det opp med foreldrene, men er frastøtt av deres handlemåte. Hun har tilbrakt mer tid med søsteren nå, og har funnet ut at de har felles egenskaper og interesser nok til at de kan komme godt overens. De er ikke å se sammen i skoletiden, men etter at forelesningene for dagen er over, kan man for eksempel finne dem sammen i biblioteket eller i parken. Personlighet og egenskaper Maeghan er egentlig veldig stille, men veldig pratsom og sosial i riktig setting. Hun er ikke en av dem som egentlig har en stor sosial krets, hun liker å ha venner som har egne meninger og ikke følger strømmen. Maeghan kan virke som en noe "tørr" person, som bare er alvorlig og snakker om dype eller særiøse tema, men hun kan være humoristisk og spøkefull med de rette menneskene. Maeghan er sanndrømt og vil ikke egentlig innse det. Hun er klar over at hun ofte drømmer ting som faktisk hender kort tid senere, men hun er redd for at hun skal drømme noe om søsknene, besteforeldrene eller bestevenninnene, som er de få menneskene hun faktisk bryr seg om. Hun har lært seg å lukke ute ting hun drømmer, for å ikke bli mer paranoid, i og med at hun også drømmer drømmer som bare er, vel, drømmer. Hun ser ikke på seg selv som synsk. Hun har derimot en mistanke om at hun er metamorfmagus, men dette er ikke enda bekreftet. Hun har også en liten fobi for stikkende innsekter. De irriterer henne. Tiden på galtvort Maeghan er en selvvalgt-outsider, hun tar ikke kontakt med andre mennesker enn dem hun vet har noe å gjengjelde. Med en gang de eventuelt viser seg å ikke ha noe som Mae kan ha nytte av, eller de føler at hun er utilstrekkelig eller ikke bra nok eller omvendt, kutter hun dem fra livet sitt, helt uten videre. Hun har et stort behov for at andre skal synes hun er bra på noen måte, dette gjelder kun mennesker som er av betydning for henne personlig. Hun bryr seg ikke om hva utenforstående synes om henne, uansett hva eller hvem de er. De aller fleste er ubetydelige for Maeghan. Men hvis man først betyr noe for henne, så betyr man veldig mye. Eier av staven Piletre og mahogni, 8 tommer, kjent som en sterk tryllestav godt egnet for trylleformler, men også for forbindelse med visjoner. Vennskap og kjærlighet thumb|leftMaeghans bestevennine er Lucy Pryer. De bodde begge i det lokale magi-samfunnet på Isle of Skye på den skotske kysten, der Maeghan bodde med besteforeldrene. Lucy går også på Galtvort, og er i Ravnklo. Isabella E. Edwards er en annen venn av henne, som bodde like ved Mae og familien i Skottland da de begge var 8 år, men familien til Bella flyttet videre. De har alikevel klart å holde kontakten, og til tross for at de hører til i forskjellige hus på Galtvort, er de fortsatt veldig gode venner. Maeghan har også blitt kjent med andre elever etter at hun begynte på Galtvort, og disse er folk hun setter veldig stor pris på, selv om hun ikke alltid er like flink til å fortelle dem det. Hun vet ikke nøyaktig hva de synes om henne, så hun tier om det. Henger ellers sammen med Ainareiel Francesca Vandi, Marion Bother, John McVinkel Anchalott Asimka og Thomas Doom. Visstnok så har Maeghan i det siste fremstått som mer sosial enn tidlligere, og hun ble kåret til "Ballets blomst" på fjorårets Juleball på grunn av dette. Mae vet ikke helt hvor det kommer fra, men er smigret uansett. Annet Hambusen til Maeghan er en banshee, ett vesen som kun dukker opp når noen kommer til å dø. Uvissheten skremmer henne. Category:Karakterer Kategori:Smygard Kategori:Fullblods